Fina
(fisicamente) |race=Humano |gender=Feminino |height=167cm |weight=55kg |hair=Loiro |eye=Vermelho |type=playable |job=White Magus |limitbreak=2★: Holy Ray 3★: Arch Blast 4★: Innocent Glow 5-6★: Heaven's Judgment |weapon=Bastões, arcos e maças |armor=Chapéus, roupas e mantos |japaneseva=Akane Fujita |gameplay=true |other appearances=true }} Fina é a tritagonista de Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Ela é uma garota misteriosa que foi congelada em um cristal, e concede a Rain e Lasswell o poder das visões para que eles possam salvar o mundo de Lapis. Fina aparece no logotipo do jogo junto do Sabre Carmesim de Rain e do Relâmpago Roxo de Lasswell. Em batalha, ela empunha o arco Reencarnação como sua arma de escolha. Perfil 'Aparência' Fina tem olhos vermelhos e cabelo louro com uma flor e um grampo de cabelo nele. Ela usa um colete cinza com uma jaqueta roxa e branca sem mangas e com um capuz branco e um manto semelhante à de um Mago Branco tradicional. Ela também usa saia roxa e branca, meias pretas, botas brancas e luvas pretas e brancas. 'Personalidade' Antes de ser libertada do cristal, ela parecia estar bem informada sobre os cristais. Depois de se libertar, Fina perde suas memórias e assume uma atitude despreocupada, resultando em seu comentário inesperado. História Acredita-se que ela desempenhou um papel fundamental nas origens de Lapis, Fina é o resultado do revestimento de Fina Negra em um cristal da terra durante séculos, seu lugar de descanso abaixo do Castelo de Grandshelt. Anos antes dos eventos de Final Fantasy Brave Exvius, Sir Raegen estava investigando as cavernas abaixo do castelo e seu filho, Rain, foi atrás dele; depois de se perder, o menino encontrou o cristal de Fina e o tocou por curiosidade, selando assim o seu destino. Raegen, ciente de sua importância, desapareceu misteriosamente depois disso. Despreparado para ter o seu poder despertado, o poder de Rain começou a matá-lo, até que Fina Negra reapareceu e armazenou o seu poder até que ele estivesse pronto. 'Primeira Temporada' thumb|left|200px|Fina aparece diante de Rain e Lasswell. Fina (ou melhor, Fina Negra) aparece diante de Rain e seu amigo de infância, Lasswell. Ela os apressa para irem ao Santuário da Terra, avisando-os que o Cristal da Terra será estilhaçado. Ela reaparece após eles serem derrotados por Veritas das Trevas e concede aos dois cavaleiros o poder das visões, antes de desaparecer. A próxima aparição de Fina é após Rain e Lasswell resgatarem o rei de Grandshelt de seu castelo cercado. Ela se opõe ao Veritas das Trevas, que percebe que eles carregam o poder das visões, e salva os dois cavaleiros do ataque de Veritas, mas no processo, o revestimento do cristal de Fina se estilhaça. Ela também perde suas memórias, exceto pelo seu nome, e Rain e Lasswell levam-na nos médicos antes de partir para impedir que Veritas destrua o Cristal do Vento em Dirnado. Fina, no entanto, os segue para Lodin e pede para se juntar a sua cruzada, enquanto ela busca parar os Seis Jurados de Paladia e recuperar suas memórias, e Rain aceita imediatamente, apesar da relutância de Lasswell. No entanto, sua ingenuidade os incomoda quando ela é sequestrada por bandidos em Lanzelt. Após derrotar os bandidos nas Colinas Lechios, Fina revela estar ilesa para os preocupados Rain e Lasswell. Ela menciona que teve suas razões e apresenta o duo com as flores da névoa de calor, recordando-lhes um exemplo em que Lasswell diz que ter as flores tornaria a sua jornada mais fácil. Resolvendo não ser um fardo, Fina decidiu procurar as flores para ajudar os dois, resultando no fato dela ir sozinha ao deserto e ser sequestrada. Lasswell garante a Fina que ela não é um fardo, o que a deixa aliviada. Ela e Rain incentivam Lasswell a beber o néctar da flor, com ela expressando que valeu a pena obter a flor. Após sua reunião, Lasswell finalmente aceita ela no grupo. Jogabilidade A classe de Fina é listada como Maga Branca e seu papel é fornecer Cura e Suporte. Fina pode ser obtida no modo história após clarear Colinas Lechios na região de Lanzelt; ela se junta ao grupo com um Nível inicial de 20, na raridade 2★, mas pode ser despertada até 6★. Ela pode equipar bastões, arcos e maças, assim como chapéus, roupas, mantos e acessórios. Seus Limit Bursts causam Dano Mágico de Luz, a um ou todos os inimigos dependendo do seu Nível de raridade. Para o evento Night of the Pumpkin (Noite da Abóbora), uma unidade "Fina Bruxa Branca" limitada exclusiva do Global foi lançada, que diferente da sua versão da história, tinha uma Raridade 4-6★ e uma recompensa de Mestre de Confiança: Arco Abençoado. Na versão japonesa, Fina atualmente conta com outras 2 formas: "Fina Caçadora" (como parte de uma colaboração com Monster Hunter Explore) e "Fina Briza do Mar" (水着フィーナ, Mizugi Fīna, literalmente "Fina de Maiô"). Sua personalidade Fina Negra tem sua própria unidade, bem como uma variante, "Fina Negra Briza do Mar" (水着魔人フィーナ, Mizugi Majin Fīna, literalmente "Fina Demônio de Maiô"). Galeria FFBE_Fina_Concept_Art.jpg|Arte por Yoshitaka Amano. FFBE_trio_-_Amano_illustration.jpg|Arte de Fina, Rain e Lasswell por Yoshitaka Amano. FF_Brave_Exvius_Amano_Artwork.png|Arte de Rain, Lasswell e Fina diante de um monstro por Yoshitaka Amano. FFBE Fina CG.png|Render promocional de Fina. FFBE Promo Art.png|Arte promocional apresentando Fina envolta em um cristal. FFBE_Artwork2.png|Arte promocional apresentando um homem mascarado, Fina e Lasswell. FFBE Artwork.png|Arte de Fina, Lasswell e Rain por Ryōma Itō. FFBE_Mobile_Icon.png|Ícone do iOS e Android. FFBE Demon Fina CG.png|Render de Fina Negra. FFBE_Cast.png|Fina e o elenco de Final Fantasy Brave Exvius no Touch it music video. FFBE_Fina_Dark_Fina_CG.png|Fina e Fina Negra no Touch it music video. FFBE_CG_Fina_LB.png|CG apresentando o limit burst Pure-Hearted de Fina Maga. FFBE_CG_Fina_LB4.png|CG apresentando o limit burst Pure-Hearted de Fina Maga. FFBE_CG_Fina_LB2.png|CG apresentando o limit burst Pure-Hearted de Fina Maga. |FFBE_CG_Fina_LB3.png|CG apresentando o limit burst Pure-Hearted de Fina Maga. FFBE_Fina_Ending.png|Fina no encerramento. FFBE_CG_Fina_Limit_Burst.gif|Animação apresentando o limit burst Pure-Hearted de Fina Maga. FFBE_Heaven's_Waters.gif|Limit burst Heaven's Waters. FFBE_Heaven's_Judgment.gif|Limit burst Heaven's Judgment. FFBE Fina Sprite.gif|Animação do Holy Ray de Fina 2★. FFBE Demon Fina Sprite.gif|Animação de Fina Negra. Referências en:Fina Categoria:Personagens jogáveis de Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Categoria:Personagens principais Categoria:White Mages